Kisetsu
by yuki-ryou
Summary: It's an era of rivalry, fighting and killing. Sakura becomes engaged to the prideful, respected and powerful Clan, the Uchihas'. Too bad they have two sons. [ItaSaku, SasuSaku]


Started: 12/25/05

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was beta'd and revised. Thank you Mistress DragonFlame. Now the chapter is readable :)

-

The pink-haired young girl was frailand small; her large emerald eyes staring upon the large house ahead of her. It was her first time visiting them, the Uchihas'. She was sent to them along with two ninjas and three maids, all bristling about around her to fix and adjust whatever was out of place. Normally the ornaments on her head and the perfect obi sash around her petite midsection.

The seven year old sighed, feeling the eyes of her bodyguards as they glanced down in anxiety and impatience at her, speculating whether or not they were going to step pass the entry gates to follow as she went in. Then again, it must've been just her imagination and the tight atmosphere that caused young Sakura to think so, as she knew that any shinobis would never show such uneasiness when it came to their missions.

"Sakura-sama, it's time," finally a maid spoke, breaking the silence, her eyes moving along the gateway, down to the pathway and stopping at the entrance flap of the Uchihas'. "Please bear in mind of what Haruno-sama said a short time ago," the woman murmured with a smile, referring to Sakura's departed mother. "It would be an embarrassment if unnecessary circumstances took place," actually meaning: _We maids would surely be punished if anything happens to go wrong, if not from the dead, than from your caretaker Tsunade-sama._ As the thought was easily deciphered in Sakura's mind, the maid began to guide them through the gate, to the opening of the house.

Sakura took the time to marvel the beautiful gardens, paying special attention to the bamboo plants which sprouted around the vast pond and decorated the many houses of the Uchiha compound. On the door was the famous, yet simple, house symbol of the Uchiha Clan; the red and white fan.

Taking each step forward gracefully and lightly as possible, as what she was taught to do, Sakura paced to the front of the small parade. Another pair of maids awaited them, their faces expressionless, only to lighten up immediately when they saw the young visitor. Bowing courteously, they graced back to their former position and moved their hands inside the residence home. "Master and Mistress Uchiha-sama are awaiting for you in the master room," the maid to the left directed her attention to Sakura. "Please allow me to guide you."

Sakura nodded and looked over her shoulders to catch sight of her own maids and bodyguards. They stayed where they stood; knowing very well that they could not trespass through territorial lines, which was inside the Uchiha main house, unless called upon. It was the end of the line for them, and stepping inside, Sakura felt her stomach flip uneasily. At least she was hoping for one of them to follow her, one of her own to make her feel familiar in such a foreign place. Sadly though, it was against house rules to allow other maids from other houses to enter without the hosts' permission, thus she followed the one whom was guiding her through the halls closely withoutthinking much moreon it.

They seemed to have walked deeper inside the home, by then she had disposed of her zori sandles at the entrance, feeling her sock covered feet meet the polished wooden floor. They turned another corner and passed a couple of more rooms, some closed, others opened; revealing splendid furniture and beautiful decorations.

"This room, Haruno-sama," the maid finally halted to a shut door. Knocking two times on the wooden panel, a grunt was heard and then a different voice from the former, responded with a soft, "Yes?"

Sakura recognized that the tone belonged to a woman.

The maid slid the door slightly open. "Master Uchiha, Mistress Uchiha, Haruno Sakura-sama has arrived," she announced through the ajar entrance.

"Please enter," the woman spoke again.

The maid nodded and slid the door wide open, leaving Sakura to face two middle-aged people, a man and woman. The male, she guessed, was the head of the Uchihas' and the female sitting beside him was probably his wife. She felt another nervous flutter take place in her stomach as she met eyes with the two house members. Taking in another deep breath, the pink-haired girl walked slowly in; feeling her long kimono dress drag behind heavily.

The man sat impassively with black eyes staring at her. It was intense, as she took each step and feeling the ambiance swell uncomfortably. However, some of the light that managed to reflect on his face made his eyes turn into something of a brown shade, making it seem to soften the sharp edges of his face. When she realized what expression he was giving her, she knew pity had befallen on her. She knew that he was thinking she was excessively young to be escorted alone without any parents. He let a little bit of his guard down just because there was… something about her.

"Sakura-san, please sit down," the woman alongside her husband spoke softly.

The young girl obeyed and felt herself walk on the tatami mat, recognizing the jagged pattern of skinned bamboo threaded under her feet. She remembered what her mother taught her and sat transversely from the two hosts, her feet bent into a formal seiza style as she sat; her feet kneeling under her body indicating respect to the host.

"I-It's… nice to meet you, Lord Uchiha, Lady Uchiha," the young girl bowed, her forehead touching the tatami mat. After a moment, she straightened her back and stared at them nervously.

The couple bowed back and straightened quickly afterwards, the woman lingering in her bow longer then her husband.

"My sons will be here soon," he said, his hand moving toward his cup of tea. After that, she felt the tenseness of the atmosphere mount. The introduction didn't seem demonstrative, but she couldn't expect anything more than that from such a respected and old clan leader; a clan that was part of the deep roots which completed Konohagakure. It was her honor to be sitting here, her mother would've mentioned if alive, for not many young girls like herself could be in the presence of the great Uchiha; especially the head of the clan. She was lucky and of course, the lack of introduction would signify that he was expecting her to know about them nonetheless, as if part of her knowledge and eloquence.

_Still…_, she thought with an inner frown.

The woman tried to ease the young girl by suggesting her tea. "Would you like some ocha, dear? You've just arrived from the Haruno residence. I'm sure you're very tired from all that traveling."

Swallowing her saliva and feeling her throat mar with dryness, Sakura nodded in a quiet acceptance. "Yes, please." In a brief second, a maid emerged before her as if summoned from those words alone. Sakura recognized her as the other woman who had greeted them at the entrance.

The maid began pouring Sakura tea from the hot pot into a traditional china cup, before handing it to her in a refined manner. "Haruno-sama, your ocha," she spoke.

Sakura nodded and accepted the tea, cooling the drink by blowing the steam, rippling the surface of the green liquid. Before the cup could reach her lips however, the fusuma slid open from the opposite side of the door which she had entered a short time ago.

Sakura watched two young boys walk inside, the background through the fusuma revealing green plants and many trees – _a forest?_ Sakura wondered. She hadn't noticed the field because the screened door was closed. She hadn't even realized how big the Uchiha compound was, and how many property and land they owned.

As she moved her gaze back to the new company, Sakura couldn't help but blush at how handsome the two brothers were. The older one looked calm – composed, while the younger, smaller, and – in Sakura's outlook – slightly cuter boy was breathing heavily, as if out of breath.

"You two are late, Itachi, Sasuke."

Both of them bowed with a request for forgiveness, the younger one looking slightly guilty.

"I apologize, Chichiue," the older one spoke for both of them. "Sasuke overdid it in training and it took us awhile to get back."

The father looked at his younger son, who was staring downward at the floor. He sighed. "Well, take a seat. We have a guest."

As if they hadn't noticed her, the pink-haired girl clad in a red silk kimono dress, prior to when they had entered, she didn't think they would notice her now. But they did – and it looked like it surprised both the sons of the head to see the young quiet guest, as if she was out of place in someway.

Itachi looked over at Sakura after registering what his father had said in his mind and acknowledged her presence with a polite smile; while the other boy, Sasuke, had his eyes widen with disclosure, but said nothing. The peculiar thing that made them curious about the small pink-haired girl was that she was sitting by herself, both sides adjacent to her empty.

The two brothers then sat down as their father demandedthus theyhad decided to sit closer to the side – out of the way of their parents viewing. Removing their sandles and avoiding the horizontal seating alignment of Sakura and their parents' vicinity, Itachi took a place near the ikebana decoration on the tatami mat while Sasuke followed his lead, taking the seat beside him.

"This is Haruno Sakura; she is the adopted daughter of Tsunade-sama."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, whereas Sasuke seemed to continue scanning her, inquisitiveness brewing in his black orbs.

Sakura sensed the family member's gaze upon her and reddened a deep scarlet, but refrained from fidgeting with her kimono sleeve out of apprehension as it would be ill-mannered if she did so.

"Chichiue… I thought Tsunade-sama…" the older one, Sakura's gaze turned to him, said slowly.

Their father nodded. "Yes, but as you can see, she was previously the daughter of the deceased clan leader, Haruno-san, whom was one of our allies." There was a moment of silence as he let the information sink in.

Sakura glanced down at the mention of her father, reminding her of her dead family – the whole clan massacred.

"Before his demise and before Haruno Sakura-san was taken into custody by Tsunade-sama, however, we had agreed to a contract that she be married into this family."

Suddenly Sasuke swung his head toward his father's direction with a shocked expression. "Chichiue!"

"Did Tsunade-sama oppose to this?" Itachi questioned calmly, cutting his brother's abrupt exclamation.

"She can not do anything concerning this matter. She knows that there is nothing that can be done, going against the legal binding between two parents whom only desire to engage their children in marriage; particularly when we have a legal contract in hand."

"But Chichiue, Hahaue, this girl—," Sasuke began.

"Silence, Sasuke!" Their father shouted, his eyes narrowing at the small boy. "You do not say a word in this matter."

Sakura saw him withdraw, although turning his head to glower at her. She looked away quickly, choosing the elder brother beside him as a runaway target. He smiled reassuringly as they met gazes and turned his attention to his little brother, nudging him leisurely and then whispering something she couldn't hear.

-

"You should be nice, you know." Itachi muttered in his brother's ear, still looking at the timid looking young girl.

"I don't want to!" Sasuke hissed back. "She's so… just _look at her_. Pink hair, green eyes... she doesn't fit in with our family at all! Now she's going to become an _Uchiha_?"

"But you might have to marry her," smirked the older boy.

Sasuke almost shot up with a bawling rage, his numb feet beneath his body itching to kick his brother. But he ceased to say anything or brew unnecessary actions other then stare angrily at Itachi and growled. _"No."_

"She's not that bad… she should be around your age."

"I said no!"

"Itachi, Sasuke," their father glared. "Quiet!"

Sakura forgot all about the tea she was holding on her lap out of embarrassment that they were talking about her. It was probably cold by now, she sighed.

"The decision of which son takes the bride will be decided in a few years, however, I am more worried," he turned to Itachi, "that Tsunade-sama will try to meddle, in any case. She may try to find a more suitable man to engage Haruno-san to, for the law has nothing against an over-write in contract. I've heard rumors, especially toward Uzumaki Naruto." The name caused Sasuke's eyes to flicker, but he abstained himself from saying anything more or else he'd earn a scowling from his father. "The adopted son of that man Jiraiya. You should know the knowledge of the downfall of the Uzumaki Clan."

Itachi nodded slowly.

Sasuke only glared at himself, the name Naruto still dwelling on his mind.

Finally, their mother spoke, her being placed out of the conversation for so long brought all eyes upon her as the feminine tone of voice rang, disrupting their man-to-man conversation.

"It's getting pretty late and we've seemed to have expanded Sakura-san's stay here. I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't be very pleased if we delayed her from getting home."

At the mention of her name, Sakura twitched timidly. "W-Well…"

The Clan Head nodded. "Yes, I agree its getting rather late. Itachi, Sasuke, guide Haruno-san out to the front door." He looked at the two, his eyes especially on his younger son. "This is, although the first meeting, I'm hoping you'll all get acquainted. Haruno Sakura-san will be visiting quite often and when it is definite, she will stay with us permanently." The meeting ended with another bow from the parents and Sakura bowed in return. She stood up from her position and was guided by the two boys out of the room and into the halls.

"It must feel awkward," Itachi began, "being escorted by two males whom you don't know."

"Well…" Sakura shifted her eyes from the two. "We'll be seeing each other more often…"

The seven year old boy just snorted.

"Yes, we will," Itachi chuckled, his head patting his little brother in a teasing manner. "Sakura-san…such a pretty name, isn't it, little brother?"

Sasuke looked away. "It's really girly…" he muttered.

Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, you can call me Itachi. I don't like being formally addressed."

"Y-Yes…" the petal-haired girl nodded. "Ii-ta-chi…" the syllables rolled off her tongue smoothly, as if she said it millions of times before. Mustering her courage, she shyly asked: "Why don't you like being formal, Itachi-sa—Itachi…"

The older boy smiled. "We're going to become acquainted sooner or later, ne?"

A blush rose. "H-Hai…"

"…And, you can call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun. It's better suited for him because he's closer to your age." Itachi explained.

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke…kun…"

"Hey!" The boy protested, "I don't want to be called '-kun'!"

"But you have no choice, little brother." Itachi stated in a way he knew Sasuke could not argue back. They turned the next corner and reached the genkan, where Sakura stopped to slip on her sandles. Her maids were not too far away, standing with the bodyguards outside like they did hours before. Sakura nodded towards them and turned around, bowing to both the Uchiha siblings. "Thank you for accompanying me out," the small girl stated, "Itachi, Sasuke-kun."

Itachi bowed back as well, nudging his brother to do the same.

"Sakura-sama, we should get going now," the maid suggested.

The girl nodded and exited the house, feeling the eyes of the Uchihas' stare at her retreating figure.

-

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke her name softly, yet loudly so it would penetrate through the wooden door. "I would like to speak with you."

There was a moment whilst only the sound of the door opening and the rustling of clothes were heard. Sakura stood before her care taker, the great woman who was now leading Konoha known as the "Godaime". She should be proud, would've been proud and _was_ proud, really, however deep down in her heart; she was having mixed feelings toward the woman.

Her biological mother had never really liked the Godaime, but Tsunade was Sakura's teacher before she even adopted the girl into her care after the downfall of the Haruno Clan. In a way, she felt happy that Tsunade of all people took her in, but there were also unnecessary benefits she realized was partially the reason why; like for the sake of Konoha, the clans and the war. All in which could come about because of her. She knew, because even for a seven year old, she wasn't that stupid.

"What happened today, Sakura?"

Out of Sakura's nervous habit, Tsunade recognized Sakura timidly clasp her hands behind her back and fidget. "I met… the Uchihas' and…" she looked away, avoiding the gaze of her guardian. "I met the family and they spoke about… what you expected them to say…"

The blond woman nodded, and smiled apologetically at her adoptive daughter. "I'm sorry I could not attend with you to the meeting with the Uchihas' today. But the conference I had to be present at was very vital for the village."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama."

The blond woman nodded. "I'm sure they were discussing about the matter with Uzumaki Naruto and his guardian, Jiraiya." Sakura's reaction caused her to confirm her statement. "Do you know why everyone is so keen about this situation, Sakura?"

The girl shook her head vaguely with an answer of 'no'.

"It's because," the woman stood up from her seat behind the heavy work-loaded desk, filled with piles and piles of paper. "People are hypocrites and they are excessively fixed in those precedent generations like their fathers and their fathers before theirs that they won't adjust with the present era, which is more important than the past. They want power, they want maintenance and they want their clan to be strong; overcoming the weak." Eyes landed upon the small little girl. "The Uchihas' are a very prideful, respected and powerful clan. The same goes for the Hyuugas' and a few more I could list. But Konoha was supposed to be what, Sakura?"

"Konoha is believed to be a neutral village shared among the shinobi society," the seven year old recited perfectly.

"We are supposed to protect ourselves from other countries, but we can not do so when there is so much inner conflict among us. We can keep our reputation and succeed the missions we take from other neighboring nations, such as the Stone, Sand, Cloud and Mist. However when it concerns common things such as clan matters within Konoha, I can not do anything to ease our status; else-wise it'll cause riots. These clans have to solve their own problems themselves, that's why the only temporary way to satisfy them is to hold the ranking tournaments we'll soon do. The only problem there ever is, is that they don't _want_ to harmonize. It seems like they enjoy the violence between each other."

Sakura nodded, listening attentively to her sensei lecture.

"I know you won't understand at the moment the degree of my thoughts, but marrying into the Uchiha Clan will not make you happy, Sakura."

Yet again, Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"They, and the Hyuugas', are so keen on taking over Konoha, ruling those rights and wrong morals. One day, war will break out between those two clans. No, not just those two, but they have allies, many allies. Soon every clan in Konoha will fight, leaving those who do not want to participate or stay neutral no where left to go. The example is the Uzumaki clan."

"But didn't they—," Sakura tried to say.

"—go against Konoha? Did you know Sakura, that the Yondaime was Naruto's father? He died, saving this village. He did not go up against Konoha, but rather, opposed every single clan member. It caused disturbance, yes, but…at least more people began to recognize the nonsense between power and honor those clan members held to such an importance. If it wasn't for him, this village would not have grown into a true Leaf like today." Tsunade heaved in a breath, glancing at the portrait of a blond grinning back, his face young and handsome. Sakura also stared at him, her eyes scanning his features and matching the similarity to Naruto. "He sacrificed him and his clan, fighting against the intruding countries. You've read it in text books, yes?"

The girl nodded. "The Cloud intruded on our territory and wanted the head of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan. They wanted their secrets, their bloodline."

"Both clans did not agree though, thus Cloud sent their ninjas to attack us."

"They sent each and every one of their ninjas," Sakura revised.

Tsunade nodded. "We had overlooked the situation and if it wasn't for the power of the Uzumakis' Konoha would not still be here today. Although they were a small clan, they defeated them with all the power they had."

"But they died."

"They died, but Jiraiya was able to save the Yondaime's son."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes."

"But most clan members shun him because of his father."

The Godaime set her eyes on her adopted child. "Do _you_?"

"I don't know him."

"Then will you shun him, while not knowing him?"

"I don't know."

"He's… the same age as you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Tsunade sighed, knowing that she could not replace the decisions made up in Sakura's mind. She knew of the Haruno Clan, especially their laws that they went by and the traits and persona everyone carried within that clan. It was almost the same as the Hyuugas' and Uchihas'. Some were pleasant, while others were not. When she had first met Sakura, she had no idea who the young girl was, what clan she belonged to, anything of that sort. She was just a passerby then, later on becoming a savior who found Sakura once again, but this time in the woods alone. The girl had sheepishly forgotten her way home, having Tsunade spend her time waiting until someone came for the young girl.

-

"_What's your name?_" She had asked.

"_My name's Sakura._" The girl replied, with a small smile.

-

That was three years ago.

When Sakura's mother had come to pick her up, she was the worst kind of woman Tsunade had ever met. She was high, honorable and conceited. She wasn't a ninja; she had her clan title to protect her from any harm. Although the Harunos' weren't a very big clan, they had a famous line of intelligent genjutsu users and they were also allied with the Uchihas'. Tsunade, being a neutral of such clan matters, knew that many people disliked her because of that reason. If one belonged to a clan, at least they were respected than being isolated from everything altogether. That was of course, before she became Godaime. And sadly, Sakura's mother was one of those types of people who easily discriminated.

After the annihilation of the Haruno Clan however, things began to change.

She was in her first year of Hokagehood and never knew such a thing could happen, a slaughter of twenty people at the Haruno residence.

Sakura had not witnessed the massacre and luckily she was not one of the victims, being in Tsunade's care at that point in time. A few weeks ago before the incident, Tsunade had taken Sakura in as a student, for the pink haired girl desired to become stronger. She didn't turn the young girl down, and she was glad now that she didn't.

When the news was spread and Tsunade had to deal with the situation, the Hokage ensured Sakura in her care. Later on when she was investigating the Harunos' files and records, she realized that there were more things attached to the girl than she thought; such as the arrangement of being married to the Uchihas'.

"Tsunade-sama—," Sakura interrupted her trance of thoughts.

:I'm sorry, Sakura. It's late, why don't you go to sleep?" She had forgotten about the subject before, regarding Uzumaki Naruto.

The seven year old looked at her awkwardly and nodded; retreating out of her guardian's office.

As Tsunade watched her leave, she sighed heavily. Things would change if Sakura kept interacting with the Clans, especially because of her engagement. It wouldn't do any good, and the marriage was not the only thing Tsunade found in Sakura's file when she adopted the child. There was more to it, related to the carnage of the Haruno Clan, the reason why there was a rendezvous in the first place between Sakura and the Uchihas', and of course, the deeper secret within the little girl's body.

But what was it…?

Even as a medical ninja, she couldn't figure it out.

As she dug deeper into the situation, it occurred to her that more secrets enfolded, more questions were pondered, and…

A knock on the door disrupted Tsunade's thoughts.

"Shizune," she knew it was her apprentice. "What is it?"

On the other side of the door, the knob turned and a woman revealed herself. "Tsunade-sama, I have the schedules of the chuunin and jounin exam. I also have some files concerning Haruno Sakura; her health inspections at the age of five and some interesting things I would like you to look at…"

-

**Kisetsu**

**Chapter One: Eight years later**

-

They were sitting diagonally from each other, Sakura holding a pot of brewing hot tea with both hands carefully. By means of sophistication, she poured her friend a drink without flaw in her posture or behavior. The substantiation of her refined manner was demonstrated as the grace of her arm gently leaned the pot in a downward position, her gaze focusing on her guest or anywhere else than the main objective at service.

As the liquid began to decant from the hot container, the sound of the tea filling the clay china cup indicated that the cup was almost filled. When Sakura had realized that the cup contained a good amount of green tea, a polite conversation was next to initiate.

"So, how have you been, Ino?" The girl asked; her tone a bit softer toward her best-friend unlike years before, when it was either sacrilege or vigorous with an additional glare.

They had a long history back then, and now it seemed like they were acting for a vivid play.

However things changed now. In the past few years since they had begun to get to know each other, both of them had began accepting their success and defeats, their new paths and their new roles. From becoming rivals to best friends was a dramatic change which occurred in less than a year.

Ino began smoothing the purple silk fabric of her kimono. After she was satisfied with her effort, she took the cup with her right hand, with the spare moving up to her face to brush a lengthy platinum strand behind her ear. "I'm fine… Well," she hesitated to say more, although the look on Sakura's face told her to continue by all means.

Indigo eyes shifted downward with uncertainty, but as they met the pair of jades, Ino realized that she'd rather tell the other this more than anyone else. After all, Sakura and her had been friends for quite a while now, right? Even though they went through countless years of rivalry over Sasuke-kun, more or so Ino knew she was fighting a losing battle, and even though they were jealous of each other at one point and another… That was years before and long ago. Now was a different period for them, no longer children but woman. Ino snorted impolitely as she reflected on this. There was no longer any indication of annoyance when they the other's presence was felt or any spoken pessimistic connotation disputed at each other.

They got along now, and that was enough.

Ino tried to pull a smile, but she failed miserably.

"Sakura… I…" She wasn't sure if she was prepared to say something like this, feeling second thoughts swarm in her mind. It felt weird, mortifying… _embarrassing_, to say the least.

Sakura curved her head slightly to the right, hinting concern with a mixture of curiosity. The Ino in front of her at the moment didn't seem like Yamanaka Ino she knew – the "Ino-pig" of those days, the days of childhood where they would mock and throw tantrums; or the Ino presently where they gossiped and used brute force. Ino at the moment was nervous, irresolute, as well as… well, straight out not Ino-ish. Maybe something was really wrong? Or did Ino not want to tell her?

Sakura leaned forward, her big round emerald eyes staring at her friend absorbedly. "What's wrong Ino?"

Ino rested her cup of tea nervously on the kotatsu, trembling with the close proximity Sakura gave her, her mouth pausing to say more and the silence filling the room felt like water filling a glass jar.

At last, after what looked like a finishing debate in Ino's mind –her face was slightly scrunched and a few beads of sweat was threatening to slide down her face – Ino tried her best to smile again. At least this time it wasn't as bad as the last. In any case, her entire bottom mouth didn't seem to merge with her nose and cheekbone.

"My Otou-san just told me that I was…" Ino inhaled deeply, saying the word so hastily that Sakura could've misheard it after she exhaled: "_engaged_."

Sakura wasn't certain whether or not she ought to be happy for her best-friend. The news wasn't quite shocking as she thought it would be – Ino being diffident on the subject for a moment and all.

A long time ago she had already learned that all girls her age would have to marry sooner or later (courtesy to her late mother who was quite serious about these sorts of matters). And she was told it was with or without the daughter's consent. Engagements were usually held by the parents, either for benefits or profit, it didn't matter to the child but the role of being a bride, wife, and possibly future mother. They couldn't decline the marriage, but had to accept it whole-heartedly. That was the era of today, and women had to respect that policy.

As Sakura thought about the subject, she looked at Ino with raised eyebrows. She wondered how Ino felt. Nothing too bad, seeing that her best friend wasn't whining (-_yet_, she added just in case).

"Really—?" Sakura drew a smile. "When, where, why… uh…" she considered for a moment, "who?" She realized that that question alone was the most important question out of the rest. A feeling told her that it was someone she already knew. Guessed, considered, and would even come close to being Ino's fiancé.

That man would have to be –

"Shikamaru," the blond sighed.

Bingo.

She wasn't very surprised at hearing this either.

From what she knew, Ino and Shikamaru were child hood friends since practically birth. It wasn't unusual hearing the two getting engaged, especially when both of their father's were acquainted with one another and _they_ were childhood friends. It was more convenient and better for both sides, Sakura balanced the pros and cons. After all, Shikamaru was a better choice than Chouji – who was, from Ino's explanation, another best-friend's of both their fathers' son. Sakura had met the latter, and could tell just by appearance that he was definitely not Ino's type.

Actually, if she didn't know any better, she would've guessed that after Ino had finally given up on Sasuke-kun, she would've fallen for Shikamaru sooner or later. He seemed to fancy her some-what, Sakura noticed. Other then thinking everything was so "troublesome" and being lethargic toward basically anything, she did find out that he was quite protective of Ino.

"Hm…" Sakura sighed, setting a closure to her thoughts. "Shouldn't you be happy then?"

Ino gave the pink-haired kunoichi a shocked expression, suppressing the blush which arose upon her fair cheeks. "F-Forehead girl! Why should I be happy marrying _that _lazy bum!"

Sakura's strain on the handle of her cup almost snapped, hearing the terrible nickname she dreaded to be reminded of.

"WHAT, INO-PIG! I was just saying you should be HAPPY marrying Shikamaru then some stranger!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GET SASUKE-KUN AND ITACHI-SAN DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO GET SHIKAMARU!"

The statement caused Sakura's anger to vanquish; the perfect counter was the smirk on her attractive face. "Heh…you're right, Ino-_pig_." The girl said. "I do get them, don't I? Unlike you… getting Konoha's #1 lazy ass…" Sakura knew that she had hit a nerve, and felt anger, envy, and jealousy emerge out of the big-headed Ino-pig.

"WHY YOU—SAKURA!"

Before any eloquent hostility could transpire between the two best-friends, the fusuma roughly slid open; revealing Ino's mother, whom, they could tell with dread, had her face scrunched up with distress. "Ino dear, Sakura-san," the gaze of the elder woman focused on the two girls turned exasperated, her lips pursing into a harsh thin line. "Will you please keep it down? You two are young ladies, heiress of a clan – Please behave like how you were taught!"

Both of them winced.

"Yes Okaa-san." – "Yes Yamanaka-san," they both apologized in unison.

Ino's mother's appearance softened afterwards, her lips breaking out into a small smile. "Gomen ne, but you two should really conduct yourself. You're no longer children. Both of you are fifteen, almost at the age of marriage. No men would want to marry a woman who misbehaves ne?"

Both Sakura and Ino nodded slowly. Although in their minds, they both cursed at each other irately for getting the lecture.

"Well then, now that we've gotten that cleared out of –," the mother glanced at the clock. "-We have a few hours left until the ceremony starts. Come on you two, the maids and geisha's will get you prepared. We don't want to be late now."

"Yes Ma'am," Sakura and Ino nodded. As Ino's mother began to leave, they both bowed out for the sake of mannerism.

-

Sasuke sat silently near the end of his table, his eyes observing his surroundings carefully. Not that he sensed anything dangerous in the room filled with ninja and clan members, but the fact that he was being more alert these days proved the result of his hard training and improvement of keen vigilance. That was a good sign, Sasuke thought. He needed to get stronger, skillful, better. He wanted everyone to acknowledge the fact that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was almost getting closer to his brother's standard – _when he was my age,_ the young boy added with displeasure. It annoyed him to no end knowing how much recognition people gave Uchiha Itachi just for being the heir to the Uchiha clan and the infamous prodigy of Konoha. Yet, the attention they gave one sibling just caused a shadow to close around the younger.

Well, it wasn't all Itachi's fault. If their father wasn't so keen on pushing the older to become a strong leader for the future of the Clan, maybe things wouldn't end up the way it did now. Itachi wouldn't be half as cold and secluded, and Sasuke wouldn't be half more relentless to catch up than he was years before.

But both of them had the same thing in common, and that was that they were both the sons of their father's and had the blood of an Uchiha corresponding the veins and blood vessels throughout their body. The only thing that differed between them was that their father's affection and actions were all selected by who was the oldest and whom, the youngest.

Maybe their family's relationship would've been much better if his father showed some more affection, similar to what a normal father should give his sons. Sasuke snorted for thinking such a thing though. It was unlike their father to be affectionate and fair. It was also unlike their father to treat them benevolently. He didn't care for them unless it concerned the clan itself. In the end, they were just tools.

Shrugging off the bitter after effects of such contemplation, Sasuke returned to his watchful duty of keeping eyes out for any foes. It was obvious that the a few Hyuuga would appear soon for such an event like this.

Staring down rows of cushion seats on his side of the low bench table, to his left sat his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He was surprised that even his brother showed up, revealing his presence at such a formal procedure such as a ceremony. Usually it would be insignificant on Itachi's behalf and he would usually disregard his mother's persistent request of showing up. But today, Itachi had agreed and Sasuke felt a slight tinge of suspicion arise for what reason desired his brother's presence.

"Do not ponder on why I've agreed to attend," he heard his brother say lowly. "It's always nice coming once and awhile."

Sasuke snorted at his brother's uncanny excuse. "Yeah, right…But not for you, Itachi."

The retort proved that he was old enough to push his tone while speaking to his brother now, a confirmation that he was no longer the little boy who used to call Itachi "'Nii-chan" and stalked him around, begging for a day of practicing his improvement on shuriken throwing. After many years had passed by and a lot of things occurred, "Nii-chan" was matured to "Aniki" or no formality at all, and practice became lonesome, harsh trainings of different jutsu and chakra usage.

Itachi smirked, the same grin which had played on his own lips awhile ago, and turned his head slightly toward the entrance flap. Sasuke knew exactly why, as he saw many shadows silhouette behind the paper screens.

White eyes were seen as many men and woman walked through the fusuma door and into the large room.

Sasuke hadn't expected to see so many people from the main house present, and he hadn't expected anyone from the branch house to arrive at all. But the sight of Hyuuga Neji caused his eyes to crease; speculating why so many of them were here. He was getting annoyed, and he could tell that even though his brother was playing his natural impassive façade, the intent to kill one of the white-eyed clan members could be felt pulsing faintly throughout his short radius around. Sasuke almost shivered at the small feeling, but knew better then to show any trace of downbeat with his brother around.

"Is this why you came then?" Sasuke finally asked, stealing a glance at the dark grin on his brother's face. His gaze was definitely on the Hyuuga_'s_ as they attained seats for themselves over the opposite end of the room.

Itachi's eyes turned to look at his younger brother. "Perhaps, but you may be more surprised, Otouto." Itachi's grin was much sinister than his. "The Hyuuga and Uchiha clan aren't the only ones who've chosen to attend this event."

Sasuke was set into confusion but immediately turned his head to the fusuma as the words left his brother's lips instantaneously.

As he caught sight of the paper screen sliding open again, this time he saw the Nara and Yamanaka clan enter.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke's eyes twitched with bewilderment. It wasn't ordinary seeing so many clans together in one room. _Wasn't it supposed to be just a tea ceremony?_

He had only expected to see the Hyuugas' for the reason that one or two of them would sometimes appear while the Uchihas' had a formal event – his mother had explained that it was a way to keep the neutral settlement between them (Sasuke had laughed then, and would've laughed now remembering his Chichiue's words, if only the moment wasn't too abnormal to do so). He knew that no more than three Hyuuga_'s_, whether or not they were main or branch, were allowed to be present at their clan parties, but now…

There was also the Nara and Yamanaka clan. What business did they have with the Uchihas'? Both of them weren't their allies, nor were they the Hyuugas'.

Before he could think any further along the details, the sliding paper doors slid open once more. This time it made a loud snap when the person forced it open with irritation. He looked up to see at least three or four big-sized shinobi stomp their way in. The only member that looked "normal" – he doubted himself, as she was quite huge herself – was the only woman out of the four. He recognized them to be the Akimichi Clan. They didn't say a word but ambled off to the far corner of the room where a square table fit perfectly at the 90s degree angle. Already seated were the Yamanaka and the Naras', whom he could hear faintly, construct a light conversation. He could already distinguish who was allied with whom. Obviously for those three, it ran generations deep.

Sasuke removed his eyes from them shortly after and glanced at the half open fusuma door, this time he thought it would permanently remain the way it did from the damage one of the Akimichi men had forced upon it.

A few barks were heard echoing in the hallway soon after, which made Sasuke sigh tiredly. _Even that pathetic dog clan is here?_ He shifted his eyes to see Inuzuka Kiba, a boy around his age enter with two women following behind. He second-guessed that they were his sisters. Following them were their dogs. _The fuckin' loud, barking dogs…_ Sasuke groaned, annoyed.

"Are you feeling well, Sasuke?" Itachi asked; his tone far too soothing and comforting for, one of Sasuke's taste. There was amusement hidden under his voice and Sasuke knew Itachi was entertaining himself seeing his younger brother's reactions – being clueless about the whole meeting itself. The whole problematic situation made Sasuke scowl, angry for slightly thinking that he knew what was going on. Now that the whole room was nearly filled, he could see that there was only one table left unoccupied.

That meant one more clan was arriving soon.

Sasuke frowned. He realized that he was mistaken, thinking that the Uchihas' were the ones hosting the tea ceremony.

He wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea now if his parents at least told him what was going on, while they were leaving the compound to attend to the meeting. Nowadays, it seemed like his Hahaue and Chichiue didn't want to bother notifying their son anything anymore. That began to aggravate Sasuke, having to scout for news and information on his own.

The stupid idea ignited from the reason that they arrived early. Of course usually he wouldn't think of this, but it was common for his mother to always hold these sorts of events, so it wasn't unusual to think so – except he doubted beyond belief, just for the fact that his father would have never invited such weak and stupid idiots like these to any of their reserved events. More than half of the clans present here were nothing more than chuunin, best at jounin level. He could already imagine his father angry at being trapped in a room with these sorts of people.

Uchiha Fugaku was a man of pride and honor, forcing people to think that when they saw him walk down the street, nose high and charka burning; they should respect the great Uchiha Clan. The only thing about his father was his intimidating nature and appearance. That alone gained many levels of respect. He guessed that if his father knew what was waiting for him at this meeting, he would've rejected the invitation. _But maybe he did know_, Sasuke considered. Shaking his head slightly to rid his reverie, he knew he shouldn't waste time thinking to any further extent on this matter.

He was more curious to know who arranged the rare occasion of clan gatherings.

"It seems like you're now interested, Otouto."

He hated it when his brother seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Hm."

"Is that a yes?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke ignored him, surveying the people around. In total, there were at least six traditional clans in the room. For whatever reason, he hoped that matters would be kept passive amongst them – although the urge to fight was pulsing in his blood.

Who did this person think they were, putting so many enemies and allies together in one room?

"Finally," Itachi spoke, though his coldness could not coat the irritation under the layer of his tone. "She's here."

_She?_ Sasuke's eyes widened and he shot his head upward, the clank of the door taken off its hinges were heard as he saw the completely broken fusuma thrown out into the hallway. The hand that was holding it clapped against its twin and a blond young woman revealed herself with awareness.

"Yare, yare," Tsunade sighed. "How troublesome. Already wrecking the place up."

_The Hokage?_

As she walked past them, trailing behind her was a gray haired man in a black suit. Part of his face was masked off with a cloth, so it was impossible to imagine what he would look like underneath the mask. Sasuke recognized the man instantly to be his long time teacher, Hatake Kakashi, whom he hadn't seen for over a whole year now.

_If he's here now…_ that meant that he was back from his mission… and that meant that he could resume training Sasuke… Sasuke felt himself become anxious, awaiting the right time to approach his sensei.

The man lazily took a seat at the empty table whereas the Godaime stopped and stood toward the audience, her hands resting on her hips impatiently as she stared at the packed room. "Come now, quickly," she intolerantly spoke, Sasuke wondering who she was speaking to.

In a flash, the two seats beside Kakashi were occupied by a men and what looked like his pupil. Both of them, to Sasuke's dismay, possessed fuzzy eyebrows that could've covered their whole foreheads; this causing him to wonder if they were related some how. He knew that the older man was Maito Gai, a famous taijutsu-specialist in Konoha. But moreover, he also knew that this man didn't have a son. Or… well, couldn't. Not yet anyway, with his popularity to woman. Sasuke couldn't help twitch at the striking resemblance though. Fuzzy eyebrows, unique face, green… hideous attire… Sasuke shivered and looked away quickly. The student was probably a failure, following the steps of his teacher.

"For you, Sasuke… You shouldn't underestimate him." Itachi's voice slowly made its way in his ear; the smugness of the whole statement causing the younger Uchiha to tighten his knuckles underneath the table. _Don't underestimate that guy? You're the one who's underestimating me!_ "I'm sure he can defeat my Otouto in five minutes." _Why you…bastard._ "Appearance isn't always what it seems."

The boy glared. "Shut up."

The livid tone caused Itachi to chuckle.

-

"—Bah, why do I have to come!" A loud whiney voice rang.

Sasuke's body jerked up and immediately he glared at the open entrance.

The voices became louder and louder, as they came closer to the room. "Shut up kid, this is important!"

Two figures revealed themselves seconds later and Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Naruto…" the name was said in a low growl.

Naruto was back already? The last thing he heard from people around was that he went training with his mentor who was also his care taker. That was at least three years ago, and Sasuke was glad that he didn't need to see the fox faced boy any longer. But now that he was back… Was he still a dobe? Was he still a moron, weak, dim-witted, annoying and stupid?

Itachi beside him watched with amusement.

"Sit down brat, stop complaining. The ceremonies about to begin!" the Godaime scowled, catching the sight as other guests staring at their misbehavior. _Oi… this is embarrassing. _

"SIT! Or else I'll knock the living day lights out of both of you!"

The man and Naruto (he guessed the older man was Naruto's guardian) – if he still remembered correctly, Jiraiya – both scowled in annoyance and sat at the opposite end of Kakashi, Gai and his student. The sound of Naruto's whining as well as his stomach growling added more to the distress of the atmosphere. Everyone was staring at them, either with hidden eyes or public viewing; it didn't matter as the expression on their face told each other this wasn't very dignifying.

Tsunade coughed, trying to gain their attention back to her once again.

"Thank you for attending this meeting and ceremony today, I appreciate your presence." A smile, _probably fake_, Sasuke snickered. "You all, or most of you, must be curious to know why everyone is here and what the meeting is all about. Well, of course this is a tea ceremony for you to all relax but—," _look underneath the underneath, there's always something behind it, _"before we have our wonderful formal procedure, I would like to discuss to you all about the next clan competition." _As expected,_ Sasuke thought.

As the "clan competition" was mentioned, the room began to break into whispers.

"People, please listen!" Tsunade shouted. "It is not a _bad_ thing." The way she said "bad" proved to be a negative effect on the crowd. "This year, I just felt like changing some courses. Because the clan competition almost overlaps with the chuunin exam, it might become difficult for us all to deal with this year."

"And what are you trying to say, Hokage-sama?" A voice at the far back spoke. Sasuke recognized it to be the main Hyuuga house's clan leader. "That we push the date back? Or cancel this?"

Whispers broke out again.

The Godaime's eyes narrowed. "_No_, Hiashi-san. I am insisting that we shorten the competition this year so it does not overlap with the exam. I am sure many men here would like to participate in both, unlike last year when complications occurred."

Sasuke shrugged. He had taken his chuunin exam six months before the competition started a few years ago. If other people were smarter, they would've done the same thing and this whole boring meeting wouldn't occur. But he had a feeling the Hokage wanted to discuss more than just the competition itself.

"Unlike last year and the years before that, where we just examine the participants and see how well they perform their clan abilities and have everyone partake in a one on one fight, this year, I would like only juniors to participate in the one on one fighting and activate their ability in the match, so the examinees wouldn't have to waste time manually checking them. But to qualify for the competition they have to be well under the age of twenty." Her eyes glanced at their reactions. "This will cut half the amount of time it takes, so around three or two days would be enough."

Sasuke shrugged. To him, it seemed like a fair enough deal. He wasn't at all past twenty and it would be easier to win this way. More favor for him.

The people began to whisper again, all but the Uchiha and Hyuugas' table.

_Their confident of their youths,_ Tsunade contemplated with a hidden grin.

The atmosphere seemed to tense as each clan discussed their thoughts on the idea.

The new change could bring out more changes in the clan competition. The whole raison d'être for the "clan tournament" in the beginning was for the benefit of fighting. Because of each clan's loathing toward one another, they were prohibited to fight each other in public. With that law passed, loopholes were made and they all found a way to kill secretly.

Tsunade had found this irritating and took the problem in her own hands a couple of years ago, explaining to them the notion of fighting a different way. When the proposal was brought up that she'd hold an official clan tournament every once a year for them to fight in, the idea from fighting twisted to the idea of knowing who was the best. Who was the best clan, who had the most power, who deserved to carry the pride of the clan symbol? It all went into prejudice thinking and picking out favorites, the weak and the strong clan, soon attracting just more than the attention of the Konoha people and becoming beyond popular than the simple chuunin exam it self.

They were talking about _bloodlines_ and _hidden techniques _here.

Sasuke broke his train of thought as he heard his father state that he wanted more tea.

"Yes," his mother nodded and delicately poured steaming hot liquid into the china cup.

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff a small laugh under his breath. His father was drinking tea calmly while other clans were straining to decide whether the idea was good or not. He knew he wasn't the only one noticing this, as so many more eyes turned to glance over at the Uchiha leader. They hesitated for a second before hushing everyone at their table. _Fools, _Sasuke grinned. _Having no mind of your own and being pushed by someone else._ He knew fairly well what his father's motives were, always having manipulation under the mask of authority and calmness he pulled, just because he was the Uchiha leader.

Tsunade waited until the crowd muted down. "If there is no objections, then that means you've all agreed, yes?"

Another pause of silence and the Hokage nodded. "Thank you, citizens, for obliging with this predicament. Now that we have that covered, I do hope that you enjoy the ceremony. Today, we will have geisha's and maiko's' perform under my service." A smile spread across the Hokage's face as she rung a bell he hadn't noticed she was holding, signaling the entrance of the entertainers.

Sasuke watched lazily as the performers appeared through the wide entrance flap, the woman's clad in different variety of kimonos and donned with many accessories on their difficult hair styles. They were all holding an instrument, one he noticed to be a koto, the long zither carried by at least two women's. Another geisha was holding a long flute, the shakuhachi, and he realized the young girl was the one who would always accompany the Branch head Hyuuga Neji, everywhere he went.

To him she didn't seem beautiful, but had her own appearance that made her stand out. Like all geisha's and their apprentices, she had her face painted white and lips glossed with red paint. He had always seen her with two Chinese buns, but he guessed today they made her wear just one, surrounded in particular hair garnishes.

He shrugged shortly after she and the first few geisha's took the center gap of the room, resting their instruments on the floor and getting into their proper positions.

He had never thought that someone like her would have a hobby of performing. She seemed like the type of girl who didn't mind dirt and sweat over clean skin and glossy hair; a kunoichi who picked strength over appearance. But he guessed it was necessary for a woman to do learn these things. It just seemed unusual, knowing the girl's background; both her parents were common people; her father a weapon specialist and the mother a nurse. Was she expected to marry into a clan? As the question was asked in his mind, his eyes wandered off to the young pearled eyed Hyuuga around his age, whom was staring at the same person he had seconds ago. He doubted the people like the Hyuugas', similar to the Uchihas', would allow such marriage to occur without benefit to the clan. But then again, Neji didn't seem to be into marriage to have it matter anyway.

He would've said the same for himself.

As the thought came to mind, he felt a familiar presence enter the room.

He turned his gaze back to the door quickly enough to see pink hair and emerald eyes stride leisurely forward.

She was dressed in a pastel colored pink kimono, her long hair pulled back and tied up into a difficult fashion of twists and buns, garbed with many more ornaments than the girl before. Her face was a pallid color, making her red lips and big emerald eyes more attractive over a background of paint white skin. There was a moment as she walked by, the girl turned to look at him, he was sure of it, and then turned her head to acknowledge the person beside him. A smile curved her red painted lips and she continued to make her way to the center of the stage, leading other girls behind her.

He took the chance to look at his brother and knew that Itachi was carefully looking at her.

Sasuke scowled unknowingly and averted his attention back to Sakura, who was helping a blonde– he recognized as her best-friend, she had told him once - fix the ornament on her hair.

As more dancers filed into the center of the wide empty space, Sasuke couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Hyuuga Hinata, her eyes darting around nervously. She was blushing and twitched more than a nervous person should. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to do so well.

_Che, like she's good at anything._

Everyone knew the blunt facts about the timid heiress of the Hyuuga main house. She was weak, shy, apprehensive, and possessed low self esteem that even strangers couldn't put up with. The fact that Hyuuga Neji hated her added more to the gossipy information that went around. _If she improved more, half as much people wouldn't feel bad for her._ But she was a Hyuuga, so either way; he didn't feel empathy or sympathy.

He was distracted in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the performance commencing.

The tenor of the strings slowly harmonizing with the sound of the flute eased him somewhat and he relaxed his eyes onto the geisha's ballet, Sakura leading in the front. She swayed gracefully and danced with the simple music tranquilizing the atmosphere. Her arm out stretched and touching invisible waves of water, it gently caressed the air as she moved it elegantly over nothingness.

He moved his hand, which had been resting on his lap for the last half hour, on the table and rested his face against its open palm; the elbow being the anchor of support from the weight. As he felt contented watching her, he felt that this was the only time she wasn't annoying and flimsy. Take away that loud mouth of hers; she was certainly enchanted by the perfection of what women possessed. She was beautiful, elegant, a kunoichi (a chuunin, and an accomplished medic-nin at that), and to some who thought even better, a student of the Godaime and possessing inhuman strength (though Sasuke had yet to experience her thrash first hand); he had to admit that she would make an enormous contribution to the clan when she married in. Respect, honor, dignity; she was the main target in the room filled with so many clan members. And he knew his father wanted her as a daughter, because it would lead to more benefit for the Uchiha tribe.

And he realized that as he saw so many other men eying the young geisha, he wondered what his brother's reactions were toward the girl they both met and became acquainted to since eight years ago.

Sneaking a glimpse of his brother's expression in the corner of his eye, Itachi looked impassive and remote as always. However, his gaze was still centered on Sakura. The actions alone made Sasuke's feelings waver. The young boy remained looking at his brother secretly and a scowl found its way to his lips. The fact that Itachi had outdone him in many things made him angry, but what more, the only way not to lose to Itachi again was Sakura.

Even now, years later, his father still hadn't decided on who would be her spouse, which gave both of them an equal probability of marrying her. But to Sasuke, it seemed like Itachi had the better possibility, holding the status of Uchiha heir in his hands.

But wanting to be the chosen one of the two, to marry Sakura, didn't mean that he liked her or possessed any particular feelings for her in any way. He just didn't want to lose to Itachi. Maybe he did have some affection for her, but the possibilities were very slim. He knew that he consciously protected her and looked at her better than some other girls. However if he did acknowledge these feelings to be something more, he would never put them in front of any of his goals or ambitions. Plus he knew Itachi. It went the same for him, or maybe worse, he saw her as an inferior.

But all in all, her feelings were most important in the end, because it contributed greatly on who would win.

And that was what caught Sasuke dumbstruck. He didn't have any idea on who she liked more.

-

The dancing had long ended with the geisha's returning to a chosen table to serve who they must. The music still played though, and Sakura was glad she hadn't chosen that department to work with. They were to play the whole ceremony.

After a few seconds of relaxing, Sakura began to saunter toward the Uchiha table, when her care taker touched her shoulder to seize her attention. She then recommended her adopted daughter's service to a friend of hers. Of course Sakura knew who she meant, for that person was the only time Tsunade dared use "friend of hers" to Sakura.

Having to agree one way or another, she followed Tsunade, making her way to the definite table with people who looked individual to one another. That was the only non-clan table in the room, Sakura mused.

As she came closer, she recognized one of the men with gray hair to be Sasuke's former teacher. A few years ago she had seen him around the Uchiha compound, but had left soon after mysteriously. Sakura had always wondered where he went, but now that he was back… she wondered what his reason was for his return?

Shrugging the thought away, Sakura caught sight of a loud mouth blond eating as much food as possible, making noises and chewing loutishly. She almost slump her shoulders in disappointment if she wasn't in public, and of course if she wasn't trained to be so faultless in her body movements to restrict her from doing certain things like slouching her shoulders. There could be no flaw in her, not when she was here, in this room known as a skilled geisha. She would have to work perfectly, even if it concerned assisting…Naruto.

Sasuke-kun was going to be mad, though.

Sakura sighed, knowing that since childhood, Sasuke and Naruto had never really gotten along. In a way, their rivalry was almost the same as Ino and her bickering. They had quarreled over everything, and they competed over anything. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten in a lot of trouble back in those days. But Sasuke had always had the upper hand, especially being taught under Kakashi. Naruto would always be fuming when Sasuke would always beat him in a spar, but what more could you expect from someone who was dead last and blockheaded?

But then Naruto left with his caretaker three years ago. Sasuke was rather content at the news, but Sakura was always curious to why and where. Now that Naruto was back, she was more curious to ask him, the question hanging limply in her throat.

_He's looking this way_, Sakura flinched as she felt heavy black eyes staring at her back. She ignored him though, not letting such petty things get in the way of her role.

_Petty? Stupid, stupid Sakura!_ Her inner self roared. Sakura mentally slapped herself to get the voice to shut up.

Walking down and waving slightly to Naruto, she pulled her best smile as she confronted him. "I'm here to serve you, Naruto-san." The politeness of her voice fooled even herself. She had never been polite to Naruto before, not even so formal. But as Tsunade requested, she had to 'assist' him as a geisha. Hopefully not too long though, before Sasuke got annoyed.

Worse of all, it was Itachi she was more worried about.

Sighing and pushing the thoughts away from distraction, Sakura held out the pot of tea she saw on the table. "Would you like some tea, Naruto-san?" She readied herself to pour the liquid into his empty cup.

The blond stopped eating for a moment to consider her question.

"Mmm… sure, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura winced. Only he would call her that.

"Alright," she murmured softly and poised the beaker of the pot to tip the cup.

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

"Heheh… I haven't seen you in a long time! You've grown up and look cuter than last time I saw you!" He beamed sheepishly as he complimented her.

Sakura blushed, but faintly enough that it didn't matter under the mask of white paint. "Thank you, Naruto."

She found herself wanting to say 'You've grown up too' but bit the words back. She didn't want to say anything more than she had to, especially with two pairs of eyes was on her now.

"So… you still with the…Uchihas'?"

Sakura nodded, resting the pot back down on the table. "Yes."

"Hm," Naruto made a noise of consideration. "Why? Didn't Sasuke use to make you cry back then, and Itachi would just ignore you?"

"Like you said, it was 'back then'," her voice smoothed over the unnecessary emotions. There was no point showing her delicate side to Naruto, especially when he wouldn't notice as he resumed eating from his plate of food.

"Really…," the boy mumbled with a mouth full of rice.

"Mm…"

Naruto stopped chewing. "Something wrong, Sakura-chan…?"

She blinked. She didn't realize she had let herself slip.

"Ah, no… Just tired from all the dancing, you know."

Naruto wasn't as observant as she thought he would be, but that proved to be a good thing as he nodded and went back to his bowl of food. She sighed inwardly, hoping that she could get this over with. The feelings prickling behind her back was not helping her condition.

After a few minutes of exchanging words with Naruto, she found it pointless to ask anything _more_ with him stuffing his face. She chose that time to look around the table and saw a bowl-cut haired boy stare at her fixedly. She winced and felt uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

He looked surprise for a second as she spoke to him.

Finally, he made a move to reply; a dazed expression on his face.

"You…" he began. "Are…" he leaned closer and her eyes widened. "BEAUTIFUL!"

This time she flushed, not for the reason that the compliment was very sincere, but because he said it so loud so many people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them.

"T-Thank you…" the pink haired girl mumbled under her breath. The embarrassment caused her to desperately to try and find a way to escape. She didn't want to sit at the same table as… _him_.

"It's nice to meet you, your name's Sakura-san, ne? Such a beautiful name, fitted for a beautiful girl! My name's Rock Lee," he introduced himself animatedly from across the table. He grinned, revealing his jaw of white teeth, the whitest set she'd ever seen in her life. "You are beautiful; will you go out with me?"

No one had ever risked asking her that sort of question before.

Did he not know…?

"No way, thick-brows! Sakura-chan would never go out with you!" Naruto shouted through his incoherent mouth.

Sakura just looked at the bushy-eye browed boy introduced as 'Lee' speechlessly.

"Ah… the youth of love in spring!" The teacher next to Lee sighed passionately and hugged his student with affection.

Sakura begged to differ the meaning.

"Gai, your student has no hope of love falling for an Uchiha bride," Kakashi piped in. He was sitting casually on his cushion seat with a hand rustling the thick spikes of his gray hair. "I think you should go back, Sakura."

The statement immediately caused Sakura to nod. Kakashi knew what kind of situation she was in - a smart man he was. He was definitely Sasuke's teacher.

Standing up with a bow, she heard Gai's flabbergasted replies and saw Lee's tearful eyes. He was a good man, she admitted, but too honest and naïve for his own good. Years on out, she was used to confessions of love and exclamations; which usually didn't end up… too well with what her fate had already decided for her. There was no hope for men like Lee.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

There was no hope for Naruto either.

Sakura nodded. "I'll be going now." She took a deep breath and turned around, quickening her pace before any of them stopped her.

As she walked toward the Uchiha table, she heard Tsunade cough; but didn't pause to stop.

"I've spoken to the advisory council and I've chosen the date for the tournament. It'll take place three days from today; expect to enter tomorrow by turning in your name to the head of your clan…"

Sakura muted out the rest as she looked carefully for the two Uchiha brothers.

She was going to have to think of an excuse.

To be continued…

-

Completed: 080106

Revised: 100106

zori sandles: zori sandals are sandles with variety of color and materials which include the tatami and vinyl in addition to the flat bottom.

genkan: the entrance where you take off your shoes/slippers/sandles.

tatami mat: bamboo mats

fusuma: sliding paper doors

ikebana: flower arrangement/display.

kotatsu: Heatable table

Geisha: female performers

maiko: geisha in-training

**Author's Note:** How was it: was it good or was it bad? The idea sorta came on a whim a few weeks ago when I had bumped into a certain fanfiction and had an urge to write something that popped in my mind. Let's just say, Yuki got inspired.

The pairing, I don't find ItaSaku odd and I don't find SasuSaku annoying. They are both my wonderful OTP, if not OT3. Haha, actually… NaruSakuSasu is my OT3 but all's good and fair. So anyway, this is totally AU so don't go around saying "this and that is wrong" and yes I know the character's are OC – mainly Sasuke but you know, Itachi. Has. Not. Killed. His. Family. End of story. If he did, Sasuke would be downright angsty. But right now Sasuke is bratty and cocky and doesn't like his brother because he thinks that he's in his brother's shadow. That is Sasuke's personality in this story.

Itachi, his character is hard to grasp because he doesn't appear all that much in the anime and manga unless it's a flash back from Sasuke or when he appears to kidnap Naruto – blah. And this story doesn't circle around when Itachi is psycho and kills his family so it's definitely a bit turnaround. But even that doesn't mean he won't turn psycho and kill is family. Haha, well, we'll see.

Another minor note, the prologue was when the characters such as Sakura and Sasuke were seven years old and Itachi was twelve. The current time line they are fifteen and Itachi is twenty.

I would love the feedbacks so please,_ please_, review. The more the reviews, the quicker I'll update. Do you want ItaSaku, or SasuSaku:P Claim the pairing, add some suggestions, point out some errors. Please and thank yous, I hope you liked the first chapter of "Kisetsu", which if you're all wondering, means "season". :D

Btw, huge HUGE thanks to my beta-reader Mistress DragonFlame for beta-ing :D


End file.
